The best thing that has happen
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: With Calhoun pregnant and can't fight in her own game it is up to Ralph and Vanellope to take over the game while she has a few months off or longer, what if a Cy bug attack comes to Felix'x game?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Wreck-It Ralph.**

It was a nice night at the arcade after they closed it when everyone is having a fun time relaxing for the next day Calhoun was in Felix's game she was upset a little "Felix, you come down from your house; right now." Felix heard his wife calling his name.

"why?" asked Felix looking down from the window to see his wife from hero's duty "just get your butt down here now." growled Calhoun as Felix hopped down.

"so honey, what's wrong? you look upset." Tamora then started to cry "honey, why are you crying?" asked Felix as he rudded his wife's back.

"Felix, you did this to me." Tamora said as she cried harder "what did I do?" asked Felix "well, you.." but Calhoun coudn't finnish of what she was going to say because she started crying harder again.

"come on honey, you can tell me." Tamora looked at Felix as tears started ro dry up on her face.

"I'm. um, I think that I'm; I'm pregnant," Calhound said Felix wasn't mad at all he was happy for her "why are you smiling at?"

"that's wonderful honey." said Felix, Tamora was surprise at that piont she never saw Felix this happy in her life and she wasn't that happy until then she had to smile she couldn't hold it but she had to smile.

"wow, I never seen you smile like that; you're not angry or upset with me?" asked Calhoun.

"no, I'm not like that at you; why would I be upset and or angry with you?" asked Felix as he hugged Tamora as she crouch down to hug him back.

"but Felix, I have one little problem." "what is it?" asked Felix after Tamora finnish said soming about her problem.

"how can I lead my men with me pregnant?" asked Tamora as they finnished their hug and got back up.

"well, we can get someone to lead your men for you; why not Vanellope?" asked Felix.

"nah, that won't work; she is too little to be in armor, it's to heavy, she can't hold a gun, and how can she lead my men. I don't think I can trust her" said Tamora she was mad about her game and she has a baby to take care of.

"so, about your pregnancy; how far are you?" asked Felix.

"I'm about 2 weeks."

"oh, so Tammy; give Vanellope a chance, Ralph might train her." said Felix trying to get his wife to give Vanellope a chance.

"ok, Ralph can train her; and I think I can trust her." said Tamora as Felix as hopping so happy.

"great, I'll get Ralph. And I'll get Vanellope" said Felix as he went to tell Ralph in his shack.

In Ralph's shack

Felix tolled Ralph that he needs to train Vanellope to lead Tamora's men because she is pregnant Ralph was sruprise.

"what?, video game heros can get pregnant?" asked Ralph as he started laught thinking it was funny.

"Ralph, this is not a joke." Ralph then stopped laughing as he heard what Felix said.

"oh, I'll get Vanellope; and trains her." said Ralph in very happy mood as he went to get Vanellope and take her to hero's duty.

"thanks Ralph, I knew my wife can trust you." said Felix feeling happy for his friend.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Calhoun was a month pregnant now and the baby started to grow.

Ralph was training Vanellope in hero's duty game learning things and now she is getting used to it.

Calhoun was in her room relaxing when Felix was off on vaction for a few months.

"wow, Felix knocked me up big time; well if I was leading my men, they might think that I'm stupid." then Vanellope and Ralph came to check on their friend who is pregnant.

"hi Tamora, how's it going?" asked Ralph as he sat on the couch with Vanellope.

"fine, I'm just doing my duty; keeping this baby safe." said Calhoun as she rubbed her flat stomach "my stomach won't get big until I'm 4 months pregnant, then my pregnant stomach will show."

"oh I see, so Calhoun; are you going to keep the baby safe?. What if a Cy-bug comes after you?" asked Vanellope.

"well, my men will take care of that." said Calhoun as a Cy-bug appeard "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Calhoun as Vanellope used her plasma rifle and killed the Cy-Bug Tamora was glad that Vanellope killed it.

"yeah!, Vanellope; I knew I can train you to shoot a bug." said Ralph as Calhoun was proud at her friend "well, I knew I can turst her." Calhoun said as she hugged her friend.

"I think, we should throw a party." said Ralph "what do you mean?, is it a birthday party?" asked Vanellope "no, I mean a baby shower." said Ralph as Felix came back in his house seeing his friends "hi guys." he said coming in the door "Ralph, I have to ask you this. But what's a baby shower?" asked Vanellope.

"well, I'll tell you what it mean." said Calhoun as she was about to speak more about the baby shower "it mean, that when someone is having a baby." "how can you wash a baby?, when it is not born yet?" asked Ralph he and Vanellope were being very silly Tamora giggled.

"no no, a baby shower is like a party before the baby is born." said Calhoun.

"I see." said Ralph as he relaxed on the chair he was siting on.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Calhoun is now 4 months pregnant as her flat stomach was replaced with a large stomach and she started to feel more hungry then offtan.

Felix and Ralph went out for a boys night while Calhoun stays home looking after the baby while it is in her belly growing and kicking it made Calhoun feel happy "hello in there, I'm your mother me and daddy can't wait to see you when you are born" Calhoun said as she rubbed her tummy as she got up out of bed and saw Vanellope sitting on her bed.

"Vanellope?, why are you so tall?" asked Calhoun looking at Vanellope has grow the past 2 months.

"I grew, I'm so happy to get bigger; I'm almost like you!." Vanellope shouted she was so happy that she is getting taller and bigger until Tamora felt a kick in her stomach Calhoun then gasp that made her rest her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Tamora?, what's wrong?; did your water just break?" asked Vanellope she was getting worried Calhoun wasn't feeling pain at all.

"no no no, my water did not break; the baby is kicking. Vanellope you can feel the baby moving if you want." then Vanellope rested her hand on Calhoun's stomach and felt the unborn baby kicking.

"wow, what is it going to be?; a boy or a girl?" asked Vanellope "well, we wanted to be a sruprise" Calhound said rubbing her stomach as the baby is still kicking in her womb.

"well, do you know what you are having?; a boy or a girl?." asked Vanellope.

"well, I have a feeling that it is a girl." "but Tamora, you don't know what it is yet; how do you know that it is a girl?" Vanellope asked "well, I'm soon going to be a first time mother; I just knew it is a girl." said Calhoun.

"oh, I see; well, we're having a baby shower next month." said Vanellope as she felt the baby's heart beating.

"hey, what is that sound I'm hearing now?" "Vanellope, you are hearing the baby's heartbeat." Tamora said to Vanellope after she asked about the heart beating she was feeling and hearing.

"I see, so hwen is this baby going to come out?" asked Vanellope "in a few more months, some times pregnancy can last to 10 months or ealrier like 8 1/2." said Tamora as she heard her stomach growling.

"oh my god, what was that?" asked Vanellope she was scared than Calhoun rested her hand oner her stomach "that was my stomach, I'm guessing my baby is hungry." said Calhoun.

"well, let's get a snack for the baby." Vanellope said as she and Calhoun went to get a snack for the new unborn baby.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Calhoun is now 6 months pregnant and the baby is still growing in her womb.

It was day time in hero's duty when Tamora was sleeping in her bed as her stomach started growling woke her up "what was that?, hello?, is anyone here?" asked Calhoun as she looked around the room "what ever it is, just knock it off boys, I do not want to start this." then Calhoun was about to go back to sleep until her stomach growled again.

"what was that?" asked Tamora as she looked around the room and heard that nosie was from her stomach "oh, it's my tummy; the baby must be hungry like I am now." then Calhoun got out of bed and went to get something to eat.

Then as Tamora was about to go to the dinning room Vanellope came to see her friend standing in front of her.

"Vanellope?, what are you doing here?" asked Calhoun as she crouch to Vanellope's level "I was tall at first, but that was how the armor made me tall; so I'm small again," Vanellope said "and where are you going?, better not be something that is not safe." "well," said Calhoun as she was about to say something but her stomach started growling cut her off.

"ok, what the heack was that?" asked Vanellope "oh sorry, my stomach is making that noise; I'm getting McDonlads for the baby; I have not had that in a while, see you later kid." Tamora said as she was about to go to her car but Vanellope stopped her "wait a minute, you can't go to McDonalds; they make you too fat, like you are now." Vanellope said as Calhoun was about to get mad but she change it to be not mad.

"you're right, I better then go to the kitthen." said Calhoun as she was going to eat the right things "you said that!" Vanellope shouted as she and Calhoun went to get something for the baby.

"well let's see, what do you have in here?" asked Vanellope as she looked through shelfs to find some cupcakes "what are those?, I never see any like this." "oh, that's cupcake I made last night." Calhoun said to Vanellope while she brought them over to the table.

"what kind are these?" Vanellope asked again "they are chcooclet." Calhoun said as she took a bite on one of the cupcakes Vanellope had a bite too.

Few hours later

Felix was at Ralph's house beating him up because he called Felix dumb fixer so after he beat Ralph up he went to his home to see his friend Vanellope.

"hi Felix." Vanellope said as she was readding her book.

"hi Vanellope, what's going on?" asked Felix.

"is something wrong?"

"no no no no, everything is good right now; maybe some problems later but we'll see when we come to it." said Felix to Vanellope.

Then the phone rang and Felix heard that his pregnant wife got the phone.

"hello?, Felix did what!?" shouted Tamora as she heard on the phone that Felix beat up Ralph.

"well, I better get to work." Felix said then Vanellope was shocked she nevr heard Felix say that when he knew he is going to be in trouble.

"but Felix, it's night time."

"girl you said it, ok Vanellope; see you later." Felix said as he hide in a tree the Calhoun came out of the house upset at Felix.

"fix it, you come down from the tree; right now."

"no, Tammy; you're going to yell at me." Felix said.

"no I'm not going to yell at you, I'm upset that you beat up Ralph." Calhoun said to Felix who was up in the tree.

"he said that I'm a dumb, fixer." Felix said.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Finaly Calhoun is now 9 months pregnant and due anytime now.

After the baby shower 2 months ago the racers from sugar rush came to vist Felix, Ralph and Calhoun.

"wow, this game is cool." said one of the racers Vanellope and Ralph were racing around the house for a few laps.

In the house Felix was busy fixing his airplane toy while he was inside the house in his workshop Calhoun was in bed resting then few minutes later Fexlix jioned Calhoun in their room with Ralph, the other racers from sugar rush, and Vanellope.

Then Felix heard Calhoun let out a whimpper and pianting "Fix-it, it's time." said Calhoun as her water started to break "time for what?" asked Ralph, "the baby is coming." said Felix "when?" asked Vanellope.

"now, my water just broke." Tamora said as she started breathing "aaaaaahhhhhh!" shouted everyone from sugar rush but Vanellope did not freak out.

"guys!, calm down." Ralph shouted.

"Ralph, go to hero's duty get a doctor and bring him back...honey are you ok?" asked Felix as Ralph went to hero's duty to get a doctor and Felix then turned to Tamora who was getting through her contractions.

"fix-it, I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" Calhoun shouted at him the racers from sugar rush felt sorry for Calhoun to be in so much pain Tamora let Felix on the bed to hold her hand and rubbed her back Vanellope talked to her to keep her mind off the pain.

"ok Tamora, breathe in and out; think of happy things." said Vanellope "ok, I'll try." Calhoun said.

Few minutes later

The doctor was deilvering the baby then Calhoun saw a Cy-bug he was going after Calhoun's baby.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Calhoun as she saw a Cy-bug.

"racers, let's take it down." Vanellope said as she and all the other racers from sugar rush strted to fight the Cy-bug when they got out of the house.

"Tamora, everything is going to be ok." Ralph said as then he saw Vanellope flying up and down from the window "Vanellope?, what are you doing?; going up and down?" asked Ralph "Ralph, we need some help please." "I have to go help the racers, you and Tamora stay here until I get back." Ralph said when he turned to Felix and Tamora.

"ok Ralph, becareful." Felix said as Ralph then ran out the house through the door to help his friends "go get them tiger." Calhoun said to Ralph as another contraction hit.

Outside the house

"hey Cy-bug, do you want a pice of me?!" shouted Ralph as he got a big rock and throwed it at him.

"wow, let's get him out of the game." then the racers and Ralph fight the Cy-bug back to his own game.

Back in the house

Calhoun was breathing she was almost their until she pushed and screamed louder then ever then Felix saw through the window that Ralph and his new friends took care of the Cy-bug.

"Ralph, I'm glad you're safe." Felix said "yeah, me too." Ralph said until Calhoun yelled "FIX-IT!" she screamed then in a flash Vanellope, Ralph, and Felix ran into the house and up the stairs Ralph and Vanellope let Felix open the door.

But before Felix can open the door it was qutie for a minute before he was going to open the door the silenice was broken by a sound of a baby crying Ralph and Vanellope were shocked when they heard it Felix went into his and his wife's room to see Calhoun on her bed with a baby in her hands.

Ralph and Vanellope walked in too Felix saw that Calhoun's baby in a pink blanket it was a girl Felix jumped on the bed seeing his new daughter she had blonde hair like her mothers Felix stared at her more and then she opened her eyes they are like Calhoun's.

"Fix-it?" asked Calhoun "yes?" asked Felix as Calhoun gave the baby girl to Felix to hold "Calhoun, she is so cute; what should we name her?" asked Felix "I was thinking; I always liked the name, Sam." Calhoun said "why" asked Felix "oh, because I always loved that name." Tamora said.

"well, Felix; I had to say you're a dad now." Ralph said giving his friend a hug.

The end


End file.
